Games
by queien
Summary: Seimei has made it clear to Septimal Moon that he's a threat. But even after leading an attack on Seven Voices that left Ritsu wounded, he still has the nerve to make a lunch date with the principal. Ritsu, however, has other plans. Plans that involve him and Nisei alone.


I spent all day today writing. I wrote a blog post for a manga I edited, worked on my SXF dictionary, and then wrote three chapters in my Chronicles of Amber fan fiction. I was about to write another chapter in my Amber fic when I remembered a scene from the Loveless RP I've done for a good 6 years now. I couldn't get it out of my head, so I figured I'd write it up and post it. This scene was originally written in March 2009. Three years ago feels so long ago…

I'm tempted to write up a few of my other favorite RP moments as well. It might take a while for me to get to them, however, because I want to finish my Amber fic first.

* * *

Minami Ritsu leaned back in his chair, removed his glasses, and rubbed his eyes. Other than the softly glowing monitor, the room was dark. It was late, and the principal of Seven Voices had been up for over 30 hours working trying to calm the panic that had arisen from the recent attack on the school. It didn't help that Ritsu wasn't there at the school to direct things himself. However, he couldn't go back to the school at the moment. The attack had been focused on him, with the central bomb placed near his office. Luckily, he hadn't been in his office when it had exploded and his injuries were minor: just a few scrapes on his face and arms and a sprained ankle. It was better for him to be safe than sorry.

He slid his glasses back on his face and stood. A few hours rest would do him a world of good. However, before he could leave the room, his phone vibrated loudly against his wooden desk. Ritsu recognized the number immediately. Though he didn't want to speak to this person at the moment, he knew it would be worse if he ignored the call. He sighed and held the phone up to his ear.

"Good afternoon, Sensei," came Seimei's cheerful voice.

"Is it afternoon already?" Ritsu replied as he limped to his office door. "If it is, then good afternoon."

"Are you well?"

"I've been better." Ritsu opened the door and made his way to the plush couch. After the call, he'd take a nap and then get back to work. He just wished Seimei would get to the damned point already.

"Oh? Do tell."

Ritsu gritted his teeth. "You already know why," he replied coldly. "Don't play these games with me. Play dumb all you like. We know you and your dog did it. If you were a wanted man before, Seimei, you're a dead man now."

"Well, it's about time Septimal Moon got serious about me!" Seimei said with an amuse chuckle. "Now. Let's do lunch. I know a nice place a few blocks away."

"I'm not interested," Ritsu replied as he sat on the couch and lit a cigarette.

"That wasn't a request. I'm waiting outside for you." Damn. How did Seimei find him?

"That makes it easy, then. I don't plan on leaving for a few days."

"I'll give you ten minutes before I come in after you." Seimei's voice was sickeningly sweet. Ritsu sighed and stood.

"Well, when you ask so nicely," he muttered as he started towards the door.

"Good. Nisei says 'hi,' by the way."

Ritsu rolled his eyes. Seimei kept insisting that Nisei was madly in love with him. However, on each of their meetings, the boy was just sarcastic and sadistic. He doubted that those feelings were real. Ritsu bet that it was just some plot to get him to lower his guard or convince him to join their cause. It wasn't going to work. He would, however, take any given opportunities to sleep with the young man. Nisei was young, spry, and looked almost like a dark-haired Soubi. Trap or no, Ritsu wasn't about to let a chance at such a sweet piece of ass pass him by.

"Tell him 'woof' for me," Ritsu said. He heard faint clicks as Seimei covered and then uncovered the mouthpiece.

"He's blushing!" He said with an amused laugh.

"He's lying out his ass, that's what he's doing," Ritsu muttered as he opened the door to his apartment.

"Is he now?" Seimei asked. "He masturbates to pictures of you."

"I didn't need to know that," Ritsu said as he puffed on his cigarette. "I'll be out in a minute." He hung up before Seimei could speak again and then pressed the call button on the elevator. He'd have to remember to get a new phone later. Seimei seemed to have his current one bugged.

He finished his cigarette as he rode the elevator down and smashed the butt under his heel as the doors opened. As he walked, he made a point to disguise his limp. Seimei was a scheming wolf, and it was never a good idea to show weakness around a predator.

Seimei was leaning against his car, flipping his phone open and close impatiently. As Ritsu approached, he pushed off of the vehicle and pocketed his cell. "You look well, Sensei. Considering," he let the word trail off and then smiled. When Ritsu ignored him, Seimei shrugged and went around to the passenger's seat. Ritsu glanced inside the car and saw that Nisei was in the back seat, blushing slightly. What an actor! "Here, Sensei," Seimei said as he held open the door.

"I can drive myself. Where are we eating?"

"A diner nearby. Come with us. It'll save gas."

"No thanks."

"I insist." Seimei's voice was losing the playful qualities and gaining a hard edge.

Ritsu shook his head and turned towards his own car.

Seimei scowled and slammed the door. "Nisei, go with him," he ordered. As Nisei got out of the back seat, Seimei called, "just follow my car. I'm sending my fighter with you so you don't get lost." He then climbed into the driver's seat and started the engine.

Ritsu grumbled in annoyance and let Nisei catch up to him. The boy had his head lowered like a nervous school girl. "Cut the crap," he said as he led the fighter to his car.

"Hm?" Nisei said, barely lifting his head.

"The blushing, submissive act. I'm not going to fall for it."

"I can't help that I'm more than attracted to you," Nisei said.

"If true, then that's something easily cured with a few orders from Seimei," Ritsu said as he unlocked the doors to his car. Nisei climbed in on the passenger side.

"He thinks it's amusing," he muttered as Ritsu joined him in the car.

"I bet it's completely amusing to him," Ritsu said as he started the engine. "I wouldn't be surprised if any actual feelings you have towards me were planted in your feeble little mind by Seimei himself."

"So what if they were?" Nisei replied, face reddening. "That doesn't change how I feel when you're inside me." He looked away. "Take a left there."

Ritsu grinned, growing amused. "In that case, it's just lust. Get over it."

Nisei shook his head and then pointed. "It's that one," he said.

Ritsu pulled into the lot, found a parking space, and killed the engine. He pocketed the keys, but made no move the exit the car.

"We should go in. Seimei is waiting," the dark-haired youth muttered as he undid his seatbelt and reached for the door.

Ritsu grabbed his hands. "He can wait a few minutes, can't he?" He asked. Nisei nervously glanced at the door to the restaurant. The older man snorted and then leaned in for a kiss. However, the boy pulled away. Ritsu let him go. "If you don't want it," he said with a shrug. "Then we shouldn't keep Seimei waiting.

As he reached for the door, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and felt Nisei's lips lock with his own. Ritsu couldn't help but feel amused as the youth reached around to slide Ritsu's seat back so that he could straddle his lap.

Nisei broke the kiss and leaned against Ritsu's shoulder. "Sensei," he purred into his ear.

"Let's do it, right here and right now," Ritsu said as he slid a hand up the back of the boy's shirt. The softness of his skin was interrupted by several scattered scars.

"Seimei is waiting," Nisei stuttered.

"Your actions and your words don't agree," Ritsu said as he kissed the boy's neck. Nisei moaned and clutched at Ritsu's shirt. He could feel a hardness pressed against his stomach. He knew that the fact Nisei was erect meant nothing. From his past experiences with the fighter, he knew Nisei could control his erections with a skill that most men lacked. "My, you're good at faking, aren't you?" Ritsu said as he reached down to rub the bulge. Nisei moaned. "Annoying as it is, it at least helps boost my ego."

Nisei just panted silently against Ritsu's neck. Annoyed, the older man bit into his shoulder. Nisei moaned loudly. "Answer me. You're faking, aren't you?" He bit down a second time, harder.

"I'm - Mn! - I'm not faking," Nisei gasped.

Ritsu let go. "Then what was that after our last encounter?" He asked. Right before the explosion, Seimei had called Ritsu down to have a little fun. After Ritsu finished with Nisei, the boy had instantly gone soft and teased Ritsu's lack of sexual prowess.

"Business," Nisei muttered, sliding a hand up Ritsu's shirt.

"How do I know this isn't just business too?" Ritsu asked.

"Just because it's business doesn't mean I don't enjoy it," Nisei said as he nuzzled Ritsu's cheek.

"You said otherwise last time." Ritsu cupped Nisei's ass in both his hands and squeezed. Nisei gasped and shivered. "So," Ritsu said as he went back to kissing Nisei's neck. "What do you think will happen to you?"

"Hm?"

"After we have Seimei's head."

Nisei shuddered. "I-I don't know."

"Well, I'm sure you have an idea, don't you?" He slid a hand down the back of Nisei's pants and the boy gasped.

"I'll be killed as well," Nisei muttered as he continued to explore Ritsu's chest.

"By me, most likely," Ritsu replied. "I'll be sure to make it slow." He continued kissing Nisei's neck as one finger pressed against Nisei's opening.

"I-" Nisei moaned loudly as Ritsu slid the finger inside of him. "I-I'm fine with that," Nisei panted. His fingers dug into Ritsu's chest.

"Really, now?" He shifted so that his finger pressed and rubbed against Nisei's prostate. The boy moaned and clung to him, wriggling in his lap to try to get more.

"Sensei," he whined, needy.

"I've been trying to come up with a way to kill you," Ritsu murmured in Nisei's ear. "Seimei's easy. A beheading would be the quickest way to rid the world of evil, don't you think?"

"I wouldn't-" Nisei moaned as Ritsu forced another finger into his body. "I w-wouldn't know."

"You, on the other hand. I want to keep you alive for a bit. You're only a tool, after all. A puppet is helpless once its strings have been cut."

There was a knock on the window. "Interesting topic for discussion, Sensei," Seimei said. Nisei flinched. Ritsu calmly glanced over at him, fingers still deep in the boy's ass. "There's a problem with your little plan. You have to catch me to behead me."

"I'll find a way," Ritsu said coldly as he forced another finger inside of Nisei. Nisei moaned and tried to pull away.

"Good luck with that," Seimei said with a smirk. "Now let's go inside. I'm starving."

Ritsu shrugged and slid his fingers out of Nisei. The fighter clung to him, panting hard against his neck.

"Down, Nisei," Seimei ordered. Nisei climbed off Ritsu and collapsed in the passenger seat. Ritsu fixed his seat and then got out. He could always finish this later.

"Did you have fun?" Seimei asked.

"Before you ruined it, yes," Ritsu said. "I was just about to force him to give me head." Nisei seemed to have composed himself or, more likely, dropped the act. He showed no sign of their previous fun. His pants didn't bulge and he held himself upright, the sadistic glint back in his eye.

"Lunch before dessert, Sensei," Nisei said with a cold grin.

Seimei nodded. "Now let's go. We have a lot to talk about. Namely Ritsuka."


End file.
